lockekeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Annotated Volume 1 Chapter 1
PAGE 10 PANEL 1 Rendell: "The house didn't choose me. It chose Duncan." : At the time of writing (Sept 2012, after publication of GRINDHOUSE and before OMEGA), we don't know how the house chose Duncan, or how Rendell even knows that, given the Riffel Rule INSERT LINK TO VOLUME 5 CHAPTER 4 PAGE 4 PANEL 2, WHERE THE RULE IS EXPLAINED. PAGE 13 PANEL 1 Tyler steps in a pot of paint. : Now I love Rodriguez, I really do, but there is no reason why Rendell would leave not one, but six pots of paint lying around with all their lids off. Message to Hill: you gotta choose your collaborators more carefully! PAGE 16 PANEL 3 Caption: "Lovecraft, Massachusetts" '' : INSERT LINK TO WIKIPEDIA ON HP LOVECRAFT AND FICTION INSPIRED BY HIM. ALSO LINK TO VOLUME 5 CHAPTER 6 PAGE 20 PANEL 2 WHERE DODGE'S DYING DECLARATION IS A CALL TO SHUB-NIGGARAUTH -- MORE USUALLY SPELT NIGGURATH? '''PAGE 20' Tyler beats up Sam. : The art on this page, with blood impossibly luminescent against inky shadows, together with the preceding page, is a tribute to Sin City, drawn by Frank Miller. Gabriel Rodriguez will do other artistic tributes in future issues INSERT LINK TO ISSUES INSPIRED BY BILL WATTERSON AND WINSOR MCCAY. PAGE 25 PANEL 4 We see a shield with the family coat of arms, what else, a lock and some keys. Also, two swords held by a round holder. : Following on from Kinsey's comment about Bode not being able to kill himself in ten minutes, the image of the child standing on a stack of books trying to reach swords is a fine example of the slow burn kind of dread that a reviewer once praised Hill for NEEDED, a special type of horror which only comics can provide. : But wait. Look back again on the round brooch-like object holding the swords in place. Does it not look like a key may be embedded in there, a-la the Anywhere Key hidden in the bracelet, or am I just looking too hard at the fine print? PAGE 28 Panel 1: continuing the conversation from the previous page where Sam said, "You promised me a new home. A new face.", we see Dodge for the first time and it's fitting that his first utterance is a black joke: "You have both." : At this point, because comics is a silent medium, we can't tell from Dodge's voice whether this character is male or female, which is of course apt. Panel 4: the detention facility is called San Lobo. '' : Lobo in Spanish means Wolf, and this symbolism will be repeated several times later LINK IF YOU MUST. '''GENERAL COMMENT' : The story in this issue is told in non-linear fashion for maximum emotional impact and narrative tension for example Pulp Fiction directed by [[wikipedia:Quentin Tarantino|Quentin Tarantino] ]. Many page breaks contain time shifts linked by repetitive dialog for example Watchmen scripted by Alan Moore -- INSERT LINK, such as: : PAGE 17 LAST PANEL: Duncan suggests Tyler could play hide-and-seek, then PAGE 18 FIRST PANEL: Sam asks Tyler not to play hide-and-seek. References Category:Annotations